Hakuna Matata
by JuniortheHeroWriter
Summary: Well it looks like Nalie the Eevee's feeling sad and worried about evolution but luckily PJ the Pachirisu and SJ the Squirtle are there to make her feel all better!


Hakuna Matata

Singers: PJ the Pachirisu, SJ the Squirtle, & Nali the Eevee

This is another wrong sung by PJ and SJ along with Animehugz Pokemon OC: Nali the Eevee so I hope you go check her (or him) out (even though they has only unfinished story but I actually like it it's really good so don't judge her… Or him goddam- ) anyway I do not own Pokemon or The Lion King please enjoy and keep in mind all this is for fun so don't be a dick please

Nali: (sits around)… *sigh*

SJ: AAAHH! (Falls in front of Nali) OWWW!

Nali: …

PJ: (jumps down from the trees) see? I keep telling you, you can't climb trees

SJ: you don't know that!

PJ: I just saw you fall off the branch

SJ: well it was a first try

PJ: this was your 50th try

SJ: shut up!

Nali: *sigh*

PJ: oh hey Nali

SJ: why are ya sad?

Nali: oh hi guys it's nothing I'm just worried

PJ: about what?

Nali: about evolving myself or not I can't find any stones anywhere so I'm actually quite worried for myself and other Eevees or other Pokemon that need stones to evolve

PJ: oh worried huh?

SJ: that's it? Well then! Hakuna Matata!

Nali: what?

PJ: Hakuna Mata! It means no worries!

Nali: but-

SJ: we gotta sing about it? Ok then!

Nali: that's not what I was gonna-

PJ: shh Nali (just sit back and relax)

Nali: oh… Ok (sits down)

PJ: *ahem* (begins to sing as music begins to play) hakuna matata… What a wonderful phrase…

SJ: hakuna matata! Ain't no passing craze!

PJ: it means no worries! For the rest of your days!

PJ & SJ: it's our problem free, philosophy!

PJ: hakuna matata!

Nali: hakuna matata right?

SJ: yep! It's our motto!

Nali: it is?

PJ: no not really we're just trying to relate as much to the original song as much as we can

SJ: but anyway! This will solve all of your problems!

PJ: that's true! Take SJ here for example! (Begins singing again) why, when he was a young squirtle

SJ: WHEN I WAS A YOUNG SQUIRRTTTLLLEEE!

PJ: (rubs ears) tone it down pal

SJ: sorry

*flashback*

(PJ) he found he was a bit of a prankster he'd prank your tail after you'd see 'em!

SJ: hehe! (Holds up balloons)

(SJ) I was a happy pranky soul! Though I took it too far!

SJ: (throws balloons filled with mud and honey and for some reason toxic spikes) HAHAHA… Oh

(SJ) and it hurt! My friends never talked to me siiiince!

*end of flashback*

SJ: and oooooh! The shame!

PJ: he's been the same!

SJ: I had to change my name!

PJ: to SJ! From Junior!

SJ: I and move to Sinnoh!

PJ: tell her SJ!

SJ: every time that I-

PJ: ok that's enough nobody really cares

SJ: fine

Nali: (raises an eyebrow confused)

PJ & SJ: hakuna matata! What a wonderful phrase! Hakuna matata! Ain't no passing craze!

Nali: (begins singing in a beautiful voice) it means no worries! For the rest of your days!

PJ: yeah! Sing it Nali!

Nali & PJ: it's our problem freeeee!

SJ: (jumps in front of the two) philosophy!

Nali, PJ, & SJ: hakuna matataaaaa!

PJ: so are you feeling worried now?

Nali: well to be honest I'm still a little worried what if I never evolve? What if turn out like Ash's Pikachu?

PJ & SJ: *shudder*

PJ: don't even think about that!

Nali: well besides from that if I do ever evolve then what if I change the true person I am?

SJ: well then live life to the fullest! Have some fun before ya do!

PJ: he's right Nali so come with us! Have some fun!

Nali: um… Well ok!

PJ: that's the spirit!

*music break*

PJ & SJ: hakuna matata! Hakuna matata! Hakuna matata! Hakuna…

Nali: it means no worries! For the rest of your daaays!

Nali, PJ, & SJ: it's our problem freeeee! Philosophyyyyy!

PJ: (runs off and jumps into a pond) hakuna matata!

SJ: hakuna matata! (Does the same thing)

Nali: hakuna matata!

PJ: (jumps out) hakuuuuna matatata!

SJ: toot! Do! Dodo!

Nali: oowwwwhhhoooo a matata! Hakuna matata!

Then the music slowly ends

PJ: well how are you feeling now?

Nali: great! I'm not worried anymore!

PJ: that's great Nali!

Nali: heehee!

SJ: hey guys! Over here!

They all then find all evolution stones

Nali: *gasp* yay!

PJ: well it's all worked out

SJ: wait hold on (grabs the thunder stone and sees Ash and Pikachu) HEADS UP! (Chucks it at Pikachu)

Pikachu: PIKACHUUU!

Ash: PIKACHU NOOOOO!

PJ: finally!

Nali: (looks at the readers) well I hope you enjoyed! If you liked this go ahead and review! Also I belong to Animehugz! So go ahead and check her out too! Oh! And before we go! Animehugz (my creator) had a question for JTHW and it was "out of all your OCs which one do you think is the craziest?"

JTHW: alright I'll take it from here. Well Animehugz (cute name btw adorable) it's quite simple my craziest OC out of them all is: CJ the Toon… Though then again it could also be Tom the Toon, Jack Hardy, and Jeff the Wolf Neko thing… Oh and maybe even SJ the Squirtle but for now let's just go with CJ the Toon sounds good? Alright I hope you all enjoyed... AND F*CKING REVIEW!

End :P


End file.
